Drabbles
by Lily Dragonquill
Summary: This is the place where I will post my drabbles or stories that are only slightly longer. UPDATE: An Offer Made - A short conversation between Frodo and Bilbo. Written for the first-line meme on Livejournal.
1. Perfidies of a Speech

My first drabble.

Special thanks to **shirebound** for beta reading.

**Title: **Perfidies of a Speech   
**Rating:** G

.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins--"

"No, that's still too long. You'll put everyone to sleep if you name every family in the Shire," Frodo observed.

"But I have to welcome them."

"You can shorten it," Frodo declared. "What about 'My dear People!'? It will appeal to everyone."

Bilbo shook his head. "I'll cut something else."

"You know you tend to digress."

"Alright," Bilbo sighed, knowing that Frodo was correct.

"Well then, start again," Frodo asked and sat down.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins--"

Frodo sighed and shook his head. There was a long day still ahead of them.


	2. A joyous moment

**Title: **A joyous moment   
**Rating:**G   
**Summary: **A short conversation after Pippin proposed to Diamond.

Special thanks to _shirebound_ for beta reading.

* * *

Pippin lowered his head and sighed dramatically as he approached his cousin.

"Well?" Merry asked with curious excitement.

In his joy, Pippin couldn't stay silent any longer, and began to laugh with all his heart. His eyes were shining brightly as he grabbed his cousin's shoulders, whispering in amazed disbelief, "Yes."

Merry shouted with excitement, clapped his hands and hugged his cousin tightly. "I'm so happy for you and Diamond!" he cried out.

Pippin grinned from one ear to the other.

"Now, when will the wedding be?" Merry asked teasingly.

Pippin curved an eyebrow. "Merry, I've only just asked her."


	3. The Voice of Doom

**Title:** The Voice of Doom  
**Rating:** G

.

------

.

The Ring had been his fate and its silent whisperings had been the voices of his doom - or so he had thought.

Whispers had been his constant companions since the beginning of the journey, and at the end they had become unbearably loud, reaching him even in the darkness of his dreams. He loathed the voices in his head, the voices of the Ring, but they were his doom.

He had thought they would never end their seductive calls and yet, here upon a hill in the midst of ruin, death and fire the voices had ceased to be. There was nothing but silence for him in the end - nothing but the peace he had longed for. Not even the rumblings and moans of the shaking earth beneath him met his ears as he fell, his maimed hand still resting in the hand of his dearest friend.

There was nothing but silence - the voice of doom.


	4. Precious Bundle

**Title:** Precious Bundle  
**Rating:** G

Special Thanks to _shirebound_ for beta reading.

.

------

.

Merry knelt on the floor, his hands resting on his cousin's knees so that he could have a proper look at the youngest member of the Took-family who was contently sleeping in Frodo's arms. "Are we going to keep him?" he asked doubtfully, wrinkling his nose.

"Of course we are. Uncle Paladin would never give away his son. He's waited so long for a son to take over his place as Thain one day." Frodo gently caressed the baby's cheek.

Merry watched him, frowning. "We can't give him back then?"

"Why should we want to do that?"

"Because he smells!"


	5. An Offer Made

  
  
This drabble has been written for the fist-line meme on Livejournal.

**Title: **An Offer Made  
**Rating:** G

Special thanks to shirebound for beta reading.

.

------

**.  
**

_Frodo's smile faded as he turned his head._ (first line by iorhael)

.

"You don't mean that."

Stunned expression, furrowed brow; my offer certainly took you by surprise.

"You're joking."

No question, but a statement; doubtful eyes search mine. I don't answer at once, and yet I see your face change. Doubt turns into hope, amazement into a silent question.

"You _are_ joking, are you not?"

Doubtful now, almost timid.

"It's as I said. I would like to adopt you, and bring you to Bag End to live, if that's what you also wish."

Slowly your smile returns and you fling your arms around me. "Tis more than I would dare to ask."


End file.
